


Burning Love

by Rebekah_Zellers



Series: Tadpole Series [33]
Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Zellers/pseuds/Rebekah_Zellers
Summary: It's date night and do the math  2 boys, 4 women.  HUBBA HUBBA!





	1. Chapter 1

“Dad!” Tad ran into the kitchen with his piggy bank. “I need to make a withdrawal, please.” Handing over his beloved bank he waited for Tony to open the bottom and help him sort out his money.

 

“Okay, it’s all there. Get to sorting it out, I will be back in a couple minutes to help you figure out how much money you need. You are going to have to tell me why you need money if you want my help.” Tony made his way into the pantry to finish putting away the groceries.

 

“I’m all sorted!” Tad called as Tony put the last of the snacks on the shelf. “I am a little Super Nova.”

 

“Why are you a super nova?” Tony started to count the little guy’s money.

 

“Because I am going to be unanimous.” Tad smiled. “I’m a hunka hunka burning love.”

 

“Oh! Casanova,” Tony corrected. “A Super Nova is a star and you are going to be amorous. Do you have a date with Rachel?”

 

“You should sit down,” Tad pointed to the stool next to Tony. “I have a date with Rachel, Grace, Secretary Sarah and Delores! All at the same time! Can you believe it?! I’m a Super Nova Casanova!”

 

“How did you score a sweet deal like this?” Tony smiled at his son’s excitement. “That’s a pretty big deal!”

 

“Yeah, well Rachel is having a birthday, but she’s not getting no older! I think it’s a fur-nimanim (phenomenon). Grace is sad because her husband is going to be in Russia for a while. I think he’s a spy and she just founds out! I was hoping that maybe talk to the toothpick to see if he could puts her in that people protection program. She don’t need to be worried. Delores got kicked out of her apartment and she’s been living in a motel. Uncle Jemcity says that she could use some time with a good man to give her that loving feeling.”

 

“Do you know what that loving feeling is?” Tony biting his lip not to laugh.

 

“Of course I do!” Tad said with a nod. “It’s when someone does something nice for you and you get a tingle in your toes.”

 

“That works,” Gibbs snickered from the doorway.

 

“So how is it that Secretary Sarah is invited too?” Tony questioned his son with a great deal of seriousness. “She’s an important lady!”

 

“I know!” Tad shimmied up on his dad’s lap. “She’s a big deal around these parts! You see, I was talking to Megan on Skype yesterday, she said her mom is kind of sad because she doesn’t have nobody to play with. I said she could come here to play then I got the best idea of dinner!”

 

“How do you skype?” Tony put his son on the floor and followed him as he walked into Tony’s office, opened his laptop and connected the application.

 

“You might want to make sure you have a pretty face on, dad!” Tad giggled. “Hi Hetty!”

 

“Well hello Thaddeus! It’s so good to see you again! This is a wonderful surprise! How are things over in Virginia?” Hetty loved Tad, she was always amused by any exposure to the child.

 

“Oh same shit different day, Hetty. How’s it with you?” Tad was so serious; Gibbs was biting his knuckle to keep from laughing.

 

“Pretty much the same as you,” turning to her agents, she sighed. “I could use your help, if you have time.”

 

“I always have time for a such a beautiful lady,” Tad smiled. 

 

“Oh you do have your father’s charm!” Hetty pointed to Callen and Sam. “Here is my problem! Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna will not stop arguing. They are driving me crazy.”

 

“Are they driving you to ‘straction (distraction) yet?” Tad leaned in so serious. “If they are, we have a few options.”

 

“They sure are! What do you propose?” Hetty gave her two misbehaving agents a hard look.

 

“Well,” Tad sighed. “This could be a tough one! Did you put them in time out yet?”

 

“Yes, that didn’t do any good! They just made faces at each other the whole time.” Hetty snickered as the two men gave her a dirty look. “They are giving me dirty looks right now.”

 

“Okay, this is what you do. You make them go to the gym and work out their differences. They don’t get any allowance for two weeks; you might want to take away the television too. That usually gets a guy right where he lives. I think that you should probably make them write 2000 times I will be nice and if none of that works, you think about military school.”

 

“Military school! What a wonderful idea, my friend. Thank you so much! Are you going to Skype me tomorrow?” Hetty winked at Tad.

 

“I don’t know,” Tad shrugged. “I have a pretty big date! I have a date with four ladies, all at the same time. I don’t know if I will be home in time.”

 

“Well, if you don’t get a chance, I’ll be thinking about you and looking forward to hearing about your big date! Make sure you get them some flowers, women love flowers.” Hetty leaned in really close. “Don’t let your grandpa take them in that pick-up of his.”

 

“I won’t,” Tad leaned close. “They will freeze their butts off! I’m a super nova Casanova hunka huka burning love, I take care of my women!”

 

“Jethro, that boy is precious! You take good care of him.” Hetty signed off with a smile. 

 

“Just how often do you Skype with Hetty?” Gibbs questioned his grandson.

 

“Every day,” Tad smiled. “We have a standing date! She can’t do without some of my awesomeness.”

 

“Who else do you Skype with on my laptop?” Tony was almost afraid to ask. 

 

“Watch,” Tad smiled as he clicked a name that Tony didn’t recognize. “Hello Sir! You were right! All those ladies said yes! Tell Mrs. Obama that I took her advice and used my best appearances.”

 

“That’s fantastic,” President Obama gave Tad a thumb up. “When’s the big day, my man?”

 

“Tomorrow,” Tad wiped his hands on his pants. “I’m a bit nervous, sir. I don’t know how I am going to make sure all my ladies are having a good time and not upset my Rachel. This could be one tricky situation. Sir, why are you in the hallway?”

 

“Donald is having my office measured for his new gold plated thrown, I have no idea why he can’t just sit in the regular chair. It’s really comfortable.” Barack sighed. “I was locked out of the bathroom earlier, he was having them measure for golden fixtures.”

 

“WHOA!” Tad shook his head. “That’s gross!”

 

“It is,” President Obama laughed. “Now, onto real problems. What you need to do is make sure you talk to all of them, let them talk to each other. If you give them a good meal, some hugs and a little conversation, I think you will be all set, my man. Are you having a chaperone?”

 

“I can’t afford one!” Tad held out his allowance. “I’m running on a pretty tight budget.”

 

“Well, I am sure that you will be the absolute perfect gentleman.” President Obama smiled. “I can’t wait to hear about your date. Is that your dad?”

 

“Yeah, he’s the one with his mouth hanging open in shock. He probably can’t believe that I know a pretty important guy like you. Take care, Mr. President! Remember to keep dancing!” Tad waved as he clicked the laptop shut.

 

“That was the President of the United States,” Tony pointed at the screen. “Where did you get his Skype name thing?”

 

“The Director left his computer open one day, I wanted to see who jazz hands was.” Tad giggled. “Imagine my surprise when Michelle’s husband answered. I love that guy! He’s a real character.” Sliding off the chair, Tad giggled as he left his dad’s office. “Dad, be a dear and order me a limo for tomorrow.”

 

“Gibbs?” Tony turned to see that Jethro’s shock was equal to his own. “What just happened?”

 

“I’m not sure,” Jethro sat down with a thunk. “He called her Michelle.”

 

“He’s getting more action in one date than I have had in three years,” Tony sighed. “I knew I’d have to make sacrifices when I adopted them, but I didn’t realize my seven year old son was going to have a better social life that I do.”

 

“You aren’t kidding,” Gibbs sighed. “I get stuck with Tobias and he has Grace, Rachel, Sarah and Delores. What was he saying about Delores being homeless? How’d that happen?”

 

“I’m about to find out,” Tony picked up the phone and called his friend. “Oh Delores! I understand that you are dating my son. I need to speak to someone to see exactly what your intentions are towards my boy.”

 

“He called me,” Delores snickered. “That boy of yours always makes me feel loved. This dinner he has planned, I am so flattered to be asked. I wish I could go, he’s putting so much heart into it.”

 

“Why can’t you go?” Tony was confused, Delores never turned down an invitation to spend time with the kids. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I lost everything when the sprinklers went off in the building and flooded my apartment. The only thing I could save was what I had with me at work.” Delores’ voice changed as she choked back tears. “I’m sorry, Tony.”

 

“Where are you?” Tony grabbed his keys. “I know that place, I am going to come get you. Don’t you know that you are family to us, your place and home is with us.”

 

Tony paid the bill for his friend before picking her up. This woman was one of his best friends and the female influence in the lives of his children. Taking her to the closest store, he encouraged her to shop for clothes for work, play, relaxing and sleeping. He wanted her to have no worries. Taking in the sizes of the items she was picking out, he made a mental note to shop for her again soon. “Did you get an outfit for your date?”

 

“I don’t know what to pick,” Delores looked at the rack. Finally picking an outfit, the grateful woman handed over her few choices to her friend. “As soon as my insurance pays, I am paying you back.”

 

“Nope,” Tony winked. “I am going to drop you off with Grace; she’s having a rough time. Tad wants to do thing right which means he cannot walk down to the guest room to pick you up.” Tony laughed as Delores snickered. “Grace’s husband is out of the country, I would appreciate it if you could keep an eye on her for a day or so.”

 

“I would be honored,” Delores nodded. “I’ll take care of her, Tony.”

 

The next day was a flurry of activity as Tony ran errands with Tad and Gabe to get ready for the big night. It had taken a lot of talking to finally get Gabe to agree to go. Tad had the best reasoning, he had two arms, Gabe had two arms and they had four ladies that needed an arm. Gibbs laughed as Gabe added up on his fingers the amount of arms before agreeing.

 

“I don’t want to do roses,” Gabe chirped. “That’s when you are really in love. I ain’t kissing nobody tonight. These lips are signed, sealed and delivered right back to me!”

 

“I only have lips for Rachel,” Tad beamed as he finally found the perfect flower. “Two-lips!”

 

“Tulips,” Gibbs corrected.

 

“Rather give them those two lips than my two lips,” Gabe mumbled. “Ain’t nobody kissing my two lips.”

 

“Calm down,” Tony said softly. “You don’t have to kiss anyone. Just in case, we should get your some breath mints and lip balm.”

 

“Dad! That’s just not funny.” Gabe crossed his arms over his chest. “Do you know how many germs that human mouth has? I can’t do it.”

 

“I got the flowers!” Tad came out of the fridge carrying four bundles of Tulips. “These are so cold!”

 

“Here,” Tony took them and placed them on the counter. “Could you please wrap these up? My sons have a date with four beautiful ladies this evening.”

 

“Have you considered a corsage?” The florist questioned. “They are a hit with the ladies and we could do little boutonnieres for the boys. I can have them all ready for you at four.”

 

“Perfect!” Tony winked. “Make them wrist corsages. I don’t want these two anywhere near a pin. They’d be dangerous.”

 

The boys were working on the final touches to their outfits when the doorbell rang. “I got it!” Tony called as he hurried to the door. “Steven! It’s so good to see you. Thank you for doing this.”

 

“Thank you for hiring me, Tony. You have no idea how much I need the work, the big name company has sucked up all my business. Maybe I can get some visibility and work tonight.” Steven hugged his friend before standing at attention when he heard the boys coming.

 

“Your ride is here,” Tony pointed to Steven. “Corsages and flowers are in the kitchen, they need to be put in the car.”

 

“Whoa! You got us a limbo!” Gabe gasped

 

“It’s a limo not a limbo,” Tad shook his head and sighed as he looked at Steven. “Being a big brother is rough sometimes. Thaddeus Gabriel Paddington DiNozzo at your service, this is my brother Gabe.”

 

“Gentlemen, it’s a pleasure. Right this way, please.” Heading to the limo, Tad and Gabe were shaking with excitement. 

 

“First stop, Secretary Sarah.” Tad called out.

 

Opening the car door, Steven stepped aside to let the boys step out. “Whoa!” Gabe gasped. 

“Hubba Hubba!” Tad whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Steven stood at attention, by the car, he was trying to remain in character for the boys. When Tony had presented him with this job, he was a bit skeptical about the whole thing, he’d even considered telling his friend that he wouldn’t risk it without an adult present. However, the little boys were on their very best behavior as he drove to Secretary Porter’s house, their chatter typical of brothers as they played I spy along the way.

 

Pulling into the driveway of the Secretary of the Navy, Steven felt sweat break out on his forehead, his palms were sweaty and his heart was beating so hard. Now, he stood beside the car watching as two little boys waited for their first date to come out.

 

They had caught a glance of SecNav as she opened the front door. Both boys exclaiming their shock at her appearance, only to be confused when she stepped back into the house.

 

“Where’d she go?” Gabe asked his brother. 

 

“Maybe she got cold feet!” Tad exclaimed.

 

Gabe rushed up the sidewalk, fixed his tie and smoothed down his hair before gently tapping the doorbell. He waited for a moment, his eyes sparkling when Sarah opened the door.

 

“Well hello, Handsome!” Sarah made him turn around. “You look amazing, Gabe.”

 

“You look beautiful, Secretary Sarah! May I escort you to the car?” Gabe held out his hand, taking Sarah’s in his he guided her to the car. Giving his brother a look that totally confused Tad. “Get the flowers and corsage, we have a beautiful lady that needs some loving.”

 

“These are for you,” Tad handed the Tulips over. “We got you a corsage. It goes on your wrist. Daddy was afraid to let us near a pin, he wasn’t sure it would go over very well.”

 

“These are beautiful.” SecNav smiled at her young fellas. “I need to run them to the house; I should put them in water.”

 

Steven leaned over to Gabe while Sarah was inside putting her flowers in water. “Your lady is beautiful, man. You are one lucky man!”

 

“She’s very important too!” Gabe sighed. “Just be nice to her, she’s got the power to blow your limbo up!”

 

“Limo!” Tad sighed. “This kid drives me nuts sometimes. It’s a limo!”

 

“That’s what I said! A Limbo!” Gabe defended, his nostrils flaring with irritation. 

 

“Next stop!” Tad started dancing. “Rachel! It’s her birthday! Everyone say Happy Birthday to Rachel when you see her!”

 

The limo pulled up outside Rachel’s condo, Tad grabbed his present, his tulips and corsage. Taking a deep breath, the little boy stepped out of the limo and started up the sidewalk. He was feeling pretty nervous. Getting to the door, he soon realized that he needed a little assistance. “I could use some help here!”

 

Running as fast as he could, Gabe hurried to his brother, rang the doorbell and ran like the wind to get back into the car with Secretary Sarah. “This little brother stuff is rough!”

 

“You are so good at it,” Sarah praised with a wink.

 

“You’re getting that look in your eye.” Gabe scooted away from Sarah. “I don’t want to be rude, I have some dating rules.”

 

“Oh,” Sarah bit her lip as she tried not to laugh. “You’ve been on a lot of dates?”

 

“No, this is my first. The rules are no kissing and no pinching the merchandise.” Gabe pointed to his cheeks. “I need them for smiling.”

 

“Got it!” Sarah winked. Steven stood outside the car, his face lit up with a smile. He was loving every moment of what he thought was going to be the worst job of his business career.

 

“Excuse me?” Rachel said softly as she opened the door. “I was expecting a handsome gentleman to come sweep me off my feet. Have you seen him?”

 

“I’m here!” Tad called out. “I could use a hand, Rachel. I’m trapped behind the tulips!”

 

Taking the flowers from her little man, Rachel studied them closely. “These are very good quality flowers, they are beautiful. Let’s put them in some water!”

 

With the flower in a vase, Rachel turned towards her date. “This is for you, my love.” Tad handed his gal a small box. “It took a lot of chores to get that.”

 

“Tad!” Rachel looked at the necklace inside. “This is stunning. I can’t accept such an expensive gift.”

 

“Wait!” Tad put his hands on his hips. “I worked my little fingers to the bone for that. You have to ‘cept it. I was in horse poop up to my knees, woman! Horse poop! You don’t know all the odd jobs I had to take to earn the money to buy you the present that you deserve.”

 

“What if we take it back,” Rachel sat down with her little man. “We could get the money back; you could get what you wanted with your hand earned money.”

 

“Rachel,” Tad started to pace the living room. “All my life, I have prayed for someone like you. Now, I thank God that I finally found you. I hope you feel the same way too, I pray that you love me.” Tad recited the song lyrics that he had heard the other day. “Please, Rachel, I really want you to have that necklace. Every time you wear it, I want you to remember who loves you, baby.”

 

“I would be honored to accept your hard earned gift,” Rachel put the necklace on, the tears in her eyes clouding her view. “It’s so beautiful.”

 

“We better go!” Tad took Rachel’s hand and pulled her to the door. “I left your corsage right here by the door. I wanted to put it on, but it needs the sunlight. It’s not as beautiful as you are, Rachel.”

 

“Gabe, you look handsome.” Rachel exclaimed as she got in the limo. “Sarah, you look stunning. I’ve never seen you out of a business suit.”

 

“I’ve never had such a handsome fella to dress up for,” Sarah winked at Gabe.

 

“Did you tell her no kissing and no pinching?” Tad whispered loudly. 

 

“He did,” Sarah smiled before reaching over to Gabe. “He didn’t say a word about tickling.” Laughter filled the limo as the little boy squealed at being tickled. 

 

“I have to revise my rules!” Gabe gasped as he tried to catch his breath. 

 

“Next stop! Grace and Delores!” Tad bounced in his seat. “This car is so big. I bet people get lost in these things.” 

 

“Steven?” Tad pushed the button to speak to the driver. “You ever lose someone back here?”

 

“Just once,” Steven teased as he put down the privacy window. “I found her like four days later.”

 

“Whoa!” Gabe gasped. “Four whole days! Daddy would go nuts!”

 

“Grandpa would break out the sniper rifle! Gianna would call in the Navy!” Tad snickered. “Oh no! Steven, could you pull over! I need to make a very private phone call.”

 

Tad made quick work of his phone call, his heart feeling better now for having left his sister at home. Gianna was the light of his life, he loved her so much.

 

“Tell me about your sister,” Steven question as he looked to the back of the limo. “I never had one before.”

 

“Well,” Gabe started. “She’s our gift from God. You see she had the Leukemia and was just about to go through heaven’s pearly gates when we fell in love with her. God didn’t want us to lose another person in our life so he gave her a miracle.”

 

“Secretary Sarah, what was that thing she got to get better?” Tad asked softly.

 

“Bone Marrow transplant and a heart transplant.” Sarah wiped at the tears, her heart remembering how sick the little girl had been when she finally got to meet her.

 

“Yeah, she got a bone marrow and heart transplant. She’s getting stronger every day! We have to keep walking on the sunny side of life, she doesn’t want no pity party or bad thoughts!” Tad smiled. “She’s a good sister! When she gets better, I think she might be a pain in the ass, but for now she’s perfect!”

 

“WHOA!” Gabe gasped. “Is that Delores?”

 

“It sure is,” Rachel smiled. “Looks like Grace helped her get ready. She looks beautiful.”

 

Gabe hurried out of the car, he loved Delores so much. “Are you really Delores?” The little boy stalked around her. “You don’t look like my best friend anymore!”

 

“It’s me,” Delores stooped down. “I can prove it. You have a ticklish spot that nobody knows about, but me. It’s right here!” Tickling the little boy led to laughter by all parties.

 

“You look like a princess,” Tad chirped. “We got you tulips and a corsage. Hi Grace! You look stunning! I like your hair curls.”

 

“Thank you, my prince.” The ladies walked their flowers inside, both feeling overjoyed by the day’s events. 

 

“Steven, we’re ready to party!” Tad giggled. 

 

“Boys,” Steven turned in his seat. “Can I speak with you for a moment? How did you end up with four gorgeous women?”

 

“We have moves!” Tad giggled. 

 

Gabe looked at Tad, a bit of mischief glimmering in his eyes. “We’re DiNozzos!”

 

Tony had picked an out of the way place for the kids to take their dates. The owner was friend of his and the business was failing. He had hopes that perhaps the ladies would start to frequent the establishment along with their friends and family.

 

“Mr. and Mr. DiNozzo,” Maria greeted. “It’s a pleasure to have you and your lovely ladies as our guests this evening. Please, come in. You may pick any table in the dining room!”

 

“We’d like to be over there,” Gabe pointed. “We have to keep our beautiful companions safe from harm.”

 

“I see,” Maria nodded. “That is a perfect choice. Let’s get you a seat!”

 

“Wait!” Tad ran back to the door. “Steven! Come on! Ellie Bean! You can stop hiding with your camera now, I know you must be hungry. Grandpa, you too. We have the whole place to ourselves, you should come in and enjoy it.”

 

“How did you know I was there?” Bishop questioned as she came in and put her camera down. “I was taking pictures so you could have them to remember your special day.”

 

“Gabe saw you,” Tad smirked. “He’s got a trained eye.”

 

“Sweetie, I’d love to join you, but I’m not dressed as beautifully as your guests. That’s not fair to them.” Bishop waved to the ladies. “They are so beautiful; they all look like Cinderella gone to the ball.”

 

“Maria?’ Tad walked over to the kind lady that had greeted him. “This is my Ellie Bean, she’s dressed in her spy clothes. Could she get a table with my grandpa? He’s over there, dressed in spy clothes too. They don’t think we’re old enough to date. I don’t know where they get these things!”

 

“I will put them at our finest table over here,” Maria winked.

 

“Give them whatever they want,” Tad took out his wallet. “I have the dough; they should eat something good for taking such good care of us.”

 

“Steven, you’re with me. I think you should come meet our lovely ladies.” Tad pulled a chair over to his table for Steven. 

 

“This is my date, Sarah.” Gabe beamed. “She’s the Director of NCIS. That’s a big job! She gets to boss lots of people around, save the world and stuff like that.”

 

“Wow, that sounds stressful.” Steven shook Secretary Porter’s hand. “Thank you for helping to keep us safe, ma’am.”

 

“This is my date, Rachel. She is the love of my life, don’t you go getting any bright ideas, Steven. She’s spoken for. She shrinks heads for living. Between me and you, I don’t know that she’s very good at it because nobody’s head is smaller, but bless her heart she tries.” Tad beamed with pride.

 

“Nice to meet you,” Steven shook Rachel’s hand. “Psychiatrist?”

 

“Yes,” Rachel laughed. “Not a very good one, heads aren’t shrinking.”

 

“This is my date, Grace. She’s a head shrinker too. I don’t know if she’s good or not, but the wounded warriors she tries to help really like her. She’s got compassion and a lot of love in her heart. Sometimes, she is too stubborn for her own good. You really have to watch her, she’s her own worst enemy at times.” Gabe repeated what he’d heard Cyril say. “We have to take extra special care of her.”

 

“This beautiful lady,” Tad snuggled close to Delores. “This is Delores, she works at NCIS making the agents wet their pants! She rules with an iron fist! You don’t cross her!”

 

“She’s one of my best friends,” Gabe chimed in. “She can play a mean game of Connect Four! She knows how to do all sorts of really cool swimming moves; she’s teaching me how to do a somersault in the water. If you ever want someone to watch a good movie with, Delores if your person! This woman cracks my funny bone up!”

 

“How is it a woman like you isn’t taken?” Steven whispered as he shook her hand.

 

“Because we ain’t found nobody good enough for her yet.” Tad explained. “The man that takes the heart of our Delores has to be special, he has to appreciate the simple things in life and appreciate the woman that she is. My dad taught me that.”

 

“Your dad is right,” Steven nodded. “We should probably get these lovely ladies something to drink, they look a bit thirsty.”

 

“They’re weepy,” Gabe sighed as he shook his head. “Girls, they get so emotional.”

 

“That they do,” Steven laughed. “Maybe I should go sit with Gibbs and Ellie, I should leave you to your ladies.”

 

Moving across the dining room, Steven sat with Gibbs. “Those kids are hilarious. You should have heard them in the car. When Gabe listed the rules of no kissing or pinching the merchandise, I was biting my tongue not to laugh.”

 

“They are all boy,” Bishop laughed. “Romantic little devils, but all boy.”

 

Dinner was amusing, Tad taking Barack’s advice to heart. “Delores, did you know that Secretary Sarah loves Disney movies? You can’t tell anyone; she’s got to act tough. You put in Lilo & Stitch, better hand her a box of tissues.”

 

“That’s a great movie,” Delores smiled. “I had a very extensive Disney collection. I always figured working at NCIS, we hear and see enough violence that I don’t want to watch it when I get home. Until Tony adopted these kids, I was watching them alone. Tony would take me out to the movies to watch them in the theater when he had time, always Disney. He was the one that got me started on collecting the movies.”

 

“Secretary Sarah,” Gabe paused to take a drink. “Did you have a Mile High Cherry pie doll?”

 

“No, I wanted one, but my parents didn’t have the money for her.” Sarah sighed. “That year, I got a stuffed rag doll and some new shoes.”

 

“You didn’t come from money?” Delores was shocked.

 

“No, I decided after I moved out to go to college that I would never live like that again, so I worked my butt off to be where I am today.” Sarah sighed. “A lot of sacrifices to get here, but I made it.”

 

“Me too,” Grace smiled. “I grew up with parents that provided the basics, but they weren’t real affectionate. That is why I wanted to do something where I could help people that didn’t have the best of life.”

 

“Wait,” Gabe looked at Grace. “You didn’t have much love?”

 

“Nope,” Grace smiled. “Not until I got married, he changed my life. Now, he’s traveling so much, I forget that that was like.”

 

“Don’t worry! I will make sure you are loved. Just no kissing!” Gabe beamed at Grace.

 

With his ladies fed, the next thing he had to do was entertain them. Tad’s little mind whirled as to what to do. The things he had planned, he couldn’t do. There was no place to dance at Maria’s. Thinking hard, he came up with the best of plans. Sliding off his chair, Tad made his way to Steven.

 

“Can we have a man to man talk?” Tad whispered loudly. “It’s real important.”

 

“I’m all ears,” Steven turned in his chair. “How can I help the luckiest guy alive?”

 

“Can you take us back to my house?” Tad looked around. “There is nothing to do here.”

 

“I can do that,” Steven looked to the ladies then back to Tad. “Aren’t they over dressed for going to your place?”

 

“Get your mind out of the gutter!” Gabe exclaimed as he walked up on the conversation. “We’re gentlemen.”

 

“I meant, if you are taking them back for a movie or something they’d be more comfortable in less fancy clothes.” The limo driver defended. “Just a thought.”

 

“He’s right!” Tad sighed. “I have a great idea! I need to call dad. Grandpa, phone please.” Waiting for Tony to answer, Tad sighed. “He’s not answering. I need a new plan. I have to think hard. Come on, Tad. You’re a DiNozzo! DiNozzo’s know how to treat a lady. This isn’t working.”

 

 

“Tad,” Steven stood suddenly. “Bring your ladies to the parking lot! I have a brilliant idea!”

 

“Grandpa, I’m going to need you.” Gabe sighed. “This might require a super hero.”

 

Music was playing by the time Tad and Gabe got outside with their ladies. The sun was starting to set giving it a romantic glow. “This is perfect!” Gabe exclaimed. “Grace, may I have this dance?”

 

“Sure, my prince.” Moving towards her companion she stopped when he moved away.

 

“Delores, I think Steven would be a great dance partner for you! He’s got some smooth moves.” Tad beamed. “What are you doing Gabe?”

 

“Can I talk to you?” Gabe took Tad to the side. “Listen, if I dance with Grace and you dance with Rachel, that leaves Secretary Sarah for Grandpa.”

 

“Stop the music!” Tad yelled. “Everyone in the car!”

 

“Tad,” Steven picked up the little boy and put him on the hood of the car. “What just happened?”

 

“Grandpa has a thing for red heads,” Tad pointed to Sarah. “We have to keep them apart.”

 

“What happens if they dance?” Steven asked softly.

 

“He’ll marry her!” Tad started crying. “I’ll miss my grandpa.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Why is he crying?” Gibbs questioned as he took Tad from Steven. “Buddy?”

 

“Grandpa!” Tad wrapped himself around his best friend. “You can’t ever fall in love with Secretary Sarah and get married. If you leave me, I won’t know lots of stuff. You still have to teach me how to water proof my boots, use an electric sander, how to turn off Uncle Toby’s tears. If you leave, I’m ruined!”

 

“Who said I was going to leave?” Gibbs was amused and horrified. Moving Tad from the car to his hip, Gibbs started to walk away so they could talk. 

 

“Grandpa!” Tad gasped. “Put me down, please! I’m on the date of my life, I can’t be seen being carried like a baby! You’re going to ruin my reputation!”

 

“I didn’t know you had a reputation that could get ruined, I am so sorry.” Putting his grandson down on the ground, he struggled to not laugh when Tad fixed his tie, pulled down his jacket and marched towards the limo. “We’ll meet you at home, Grandpa!”

 

Climbing into the back of the limo, Tad got a good look at his brother, he had a scowl on his face. Taking a deep breath, Gabe decided to speak up. “Secretary Sarah? What are your intentions towards our grandpa? If you marry him, we lose our grandpa!” Gabe felt a bit braver with Tad by his side. “Please don’t marry him. I want you to live happily ever after, but not with grandpa.”

 

“If you want to get married,” Tad sighed. “I can’t believe that I’m going to say this, but Uncle Toby is available.”

 

Grace burst out laughing. “That is good, trying to fix her up with Tobias. That man’s a hot mess, guys.”

 

“Well,” Tad shrugged. “Dad said that he needs the loving from a good lady to fix him right up, Secretary Sarah is one of the best!”

 

“I’m flattered,” SecNav smiled. “However, I am not looking for a husband. I have this job, it’s big and it demands a lot of me. It’s not fair for me to try a relationship with any man.” Pulling the boys over to sit beside her, Sarah turned to look in their eyes. “I love you guys so much, I can’t take your grandpa from you. That would be so rude of me!”

 

“You ain’t kidding!” Tad sighed in relief. 

 

“That’s one red head down,” Gabe shook his head. “Hope we have the same luck with the next red head. This is a nightmare. Aunt Grace? I know you’ve tried to shrink his head before. Do you think you could shrink the red head thing out of there?”

 

“I don’t know,” Grace shook her head. “He’s kind of a hard case.”

 

“What if,” Tad started to think for a moment. “I have just the thing! Steven, could you take us to my house, please?”

 

“Sure,” Steven drove straight to the DiNozzo house. Pulling into the driveway, he was met by Tony. His friend smiling at the antics of his children, the little boys ran right past them, pulling Grace as they went. “They had a bit of an incident, they thought Secretary Porter was going to marry Agent Gibbs.”

 

“Why would they think that?” Tony looked at Sarah.

 

“It’s the hair,” SecNav snorted. “I may have to get it colored.”

 

“Grace,” Tad pulled out the chair to his dad’s desk. “If I can surprise you, will you shrink grandpa’s head?”

 

“I can try to shrink his head,” Grace nodded. “I’ll work really hard at it.”

 

“Great!” Tad opened the laptop, opened Skype then clicked a name. Waiting for an answer, he stood bouncing on his heels. “Let me do the talking at first, I have to be a good friend for a couple minutes.”

 

“Thaddeus, what a wonderful surprise!” Hillary’s voice filled the air.

 

“Hi Ma’am! I heard what happened, I’m very sorry.” Tad wiped at a tear. “My heart hurts, that man is so mean.”

 

“I know,” Hillary smiled. “When you are faced with a bully, what do we do?”

 

“You don’t let them win! When they go low, I go high!” Tad smiled. “I have missed you. Did you get to walk the dogs?”

 

“I did,” Hillary smiled. “We took a nice long walk, it helped to clear my head a bit. I see you have company?”

 

“This is Grace,” Tad turned. “She’s a good friend. We were on a date.”

 

“Barack told me that you had a date with four ladies all at the same time; I was impressed. It must be that DiNozzo charm working for you. What have you been up to other than your date?” 

 

“Oh, I’ve been trying to live up to my God give potential. I want to make you proud!” Tad smiled. “Thank you for talking to me! Ms. Hillary, please don’t do no more emails.”

 

“I’ve given them up,” Hillary raised her hands. “They are just a bunch of trouble.”

 

“Do you want me to get my Uncle Tobias to talk to Director Crumby?” Tad offered. “He’s a veteran FBI agent, maybe it would help.”

 

“No,” there was a sigh. “I think we should leave it alone for now, but I will let you know. “ Yawning, Hillary shifted in her chair. 

 

“You should get some rest,” Tad leaned in and kissed the laptop. “Bedtime kiss! It was some long couple years, Madame Secretary.”

 

“Good night, sweetheart.” Leaning close, Hillary winked. “You have to call me tomorrow and tell all about the date when you are alone. I’m dying to hear about it.”

 

“Deal!” Turning to Grace, Tad giggled as he watched her try to form words. “You okay?” The question was soft as he closed the lid to the laptop.

 

“That was Hillary Clinton,” Grace pointed. “How do you know her?”

 

“Barack and Michelle were on the campaign trail,” Tad smiled. “I got to meet a lot of people on skype. There is this one guy, he’s cool. His wife is beautiful. Get this! They have 2 kids, Prince George and Princess Charlotte. Don’t you love it? Prince and Princess.”

 

“Wait! You know the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge?” Grace shook her head in disbelief.

 

“Is that Kate and Will?” Tad looked confused.

 

“What are you doing in here?” Tony questioned as he walked into his office. “Grace, you look gorgeous.”

 

“Whoa!” Gabe jumped in. “Eyes on me, daddy. I don’t think I have it in me to worry about you too.”

 

“Move out!” Tad called out to the room. “We have ladies to dance with and a princess to include.” Marching down the hallway, Tad knocked on his sister’s door. “Princess Gianna, I dare say that request your presence at the grand ball taking place in the living room.”

 

“You do?” Gianna opened her bedroom door. “I’m not dressed to go to a ball!”

 

“That is why I am here,” Breena hurried into the room with bags in her hand. Turning to Tad, she winked as she closed the door. There were butterflies in his belly as he waited outside the door. His mind whirling on how he could do things even more special for his sister.

 

Hurrying down the hallway, he rushed into the storage room, grabbed the wheelchair they used when they took Gianna to the park. Looking around, Tad found all the decorations for parties his dad kept along with ribbon. “Jalmers! I need you in here pronto.”

 

“Can I help?” Delilah wheeled into the storage area. “Oh my gosh! You are going to make her a chariot. This is going to be so amazing. I will do the handle streamers! You get Tim and Jimmy to weave the ribbon through the wheels. You should go find a pillow for the princess to sit on.”

 

“I’m on it!” Tad ran out of the room. “Dadddy!!!!!!!!!!!! I need help, quickly, man! This is urgent.”

 

“What do you need?” Tony picked up his son so he could contain the kid long enough to get an answer. 

 

“I need a pillow that is fit to cushion the tush of a princess.” Tad relayed.

 

“Wait! Which princess? You didn’t Skype Kate and Will to bring their kids did you?” Grace was worried now that she had the inside intel on Tad’s communications.

 

“No!” Tad shook his head. “Don’t be ridiculous! They need more notice than a few minutes.” Turning to his father, he sighed. “Dad, no ‘fence, but you can’t come to a ball looking like that. You and Grandpa need to put on your best duds. Jalmers, you need to change so do you Uncle Gemcity.”

 

“We have clothes,” Delilah smiled. “We were helping decorate first, then we’ll change. This is going to knock the socks off all your ladies, boys.”

 

“Daddy,” Gabe looked around “Where’s Steven?”

 

“By the car, that’s his job.” Tony explained to his son.

 

“Anthony DiNozzo!” Tad stormed past his dad. “Find a pillow! We don’t treat people like the hired help, we are all peoples. Let the man in!” Walking down the stairs into the driveway, Tad stopped when he saw his new friend pacing. “Steven, lock up the car and come with me.”

 

Not wanting to upset his new friend, the driver did just that. “What are we doing?”

 

“We are going to the ball,” Gabe explained. “You are the date for Delores. We saw the love in your eyes for her.”

 

“We’re going to go change,” Delilah called as she rolled by with Tim and Palmer following close. “We have a surprise coming very soon, it’s going to be amazing.”

 

Cyril, Catherine, Brad and Emma arrived with only minutes to spare. Breena had announced that Gianna was ready, she was just waiting for Breena to get changed. Tony wheeled the chariot of a wheelchair to the outside of the little girl’s door, his camera around his neck to catch the look on her face.

 

“Hi,” a male voice called from behind Tony. His heart leaping with admiration for his friend as he took in the tuxedo. “There were no florists open, I borrowed this from Secretary Porter. My mom is in the living room, she said she wouldn’t miss this for the world. Director Vance is here too, he brought his daughter. Burley managed to sneak in with me.”

 

“I can’t believe that you are doing this,” Tony wiped at a tear. “This means so much to me, she will love this.”

 

“She’s one of my best friends, Tony.” The voice was filled with so much emotion, the love and admiration for this little girl’s strength, fight and determination almost all consuming.

 

“We’re opening the door!” Breena called out. “May I present Princess Gianna.”

 

“WOW!” Tad, Gabe, Gibbs and Tony gasped. 

 

“My lady,” there was a pause, as the owner of the mystery voice stepped out of the shadows. “May I have the honor of escorting the most beautiful lady here, to the ball, in a chariot that is fit for royalty?”

 

“Yes, you may, kind sir.” Gianna giggled. “I feel like a princess.”

 

“You look more beautiful than any princess, in any story book that I have ever seen.” The words were sincere as Dornie bowed to greet his beautiful maiden.

 

“Oh Ned,” Gianna gasped. “You flatter me.” Giggles filled the air as Gianna was pushed to the gym that was turned into a ball room.

 

“Whoa!” Gianna looked around as Dornie picked her up. “Everyone I love is here.”

 

“Happy Birthday to the best sister ever!” Gabe and Tad said in unison. 

 

“Tad?” Delilah rolled over to her little buddy. “What made you want to do this?”

 

“When sissy was so sick from the bone marrow stuff, we used to make up stories. She would always pretend to be a princess at a ball. I just wanted to help make a dream come true.” Tad smiled. “Not every brother gets a sister that was dying so they can use their ‘magination. Daddy says you never know what you might find in it.”

 

“My lady?” Gabe held out a hand. “May I have this first dance?”

 

“Yes,” the smile on the sweet child’s face lit up the room. Right now, she as a princess, not a kid with cancer.


End file.
